El sabor de tu bebida
by AtheneaWhisper
Summary: En ocasiones hasta las personas más fuertes se dejan llevar por los miedos de la convención social. Yang descubrirá las consecuencias de sus miedos tras la confesión de Blake.
1. Chapter 1

**Rwby pertenece a Roosterteeth y Monty Oum.**

Incluso bajo la tela que cubría sus oídos el exceso de volumen le provocaba intensas palpitaciones, ahogando un gruñido con el contenido de su bebida trato de olvidarse del dolor punzante. No era una persona de ir a discotecas como bien había dejado claro con sus libros junto a la chimenea, pero su compañera de equipo había insistido en tener un poco de diversión extra.

Una buena idea si no estuviéramos hablando de Blake Belladonna.

Tras haber comprobado su Scroll escaneó la discoteca intentando dar con su ruidosa compañera de habitación sin éxito. Llevaban varias horas y creía que había tenido más que de sobra para divertirse.

-¿desea algo más?- enarcando una ceja el barman la observo detenidamente, debía admitir que su actitud contrastaba con la de la bulliciosa gente que bailaba y se llamaba a gritos para hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

Negando con la cabeza se encaminó a través de la pista de baile para encontrar a Yang.

A pesar de que había ocultado sus características de fauno no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, en toda la noche no había visto a nadie de su especie por aquel bar y a juzgar por los comentarios de la gente se podía imaginar que no era precisamente un lugar muy liberal.

 _"Maldita sea"_

Apretando sus puños observo como Yang intercambiaba algo más que palabras con un joven de cabello oscuro en una zona algo apartada del local. Noto su corazón palpitar dolorosamente contra su pecho a la vez que su respiración se corto durante varios segundos ¿La había traído aquí por esto? ¿Para ver como se comía la boca con un desconocido?

"Detente Blake, ella no sabe que te gusta"

Así era, la chica fauno devoradora de libros tenía un enamoramiento con su compañera de equipo así que había accedido tras una breve insistencia a acompañarla. Le había costado mucho admitir los sentimientos que su rubia amiga había despertado dentro de ella porque era consciente de que no sería fácil. Primero era un fauno y las relaciones fauno–humano no estaban bien vistas, por no hablar de si encima eran del miso sexo. Es cierto que había estado con Adam incluso había llegado a sentir algo por Sun pero nada se comparaba a lo que le despertaba en su interior Yang.

Pero no debía olvidar el hecho de que era su mejor amiga además de su compañera de equipo. No podía arriesgarse a confesarse y ser rechazada, debía pensar que eso no solo modificaría el ritmo del equipo sino que correría el riesgo de cambiar su relación con Yang y si algo no podía soportar era la idea de perderla.

-hey Blakey ¿no has conseguido que nadie coma la lengua al gato?- en otra ocasión habría rodado los ojos y gruñido ante el juego de palabras pero no ahora.

-por lo visto no como tú-

Contrario de lo que indicaba el tono empleado por la fauno Yang siguió la broma.

-bueno no tengo intención de que solo sea la _lengua_ -

Aplanando sus orejas bajo el lazo apretó sus dientes haciendo sus colmillos rechinar levemente. Podía sentir como la furia luchaba por salir a flote y el poco alcohol que había ingerido no ayudaba a controlarse.

\- ¿me has traído para eso? ¿Para estar en un rincón mientras te besas con cualquiera? –

Esta vez incluso con el alcohol en vena Yang fue capaz de distinguir el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Frunciendo el ceño cruzo sus brazos, ese _cualquiera_ no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-perdona si algunas nos interesamos en alguien que no es un personaje de ficción-

-prefiero eso a lo que tú haces-

-¿lo que yo hago?- sus ojos violetas adquirieron un leve color rojizo, pero a Blake no podía importarle menos - ¿que se supone que significa eso?-

Sonriendo de forma irónica Blake lanzo una mirada al hombre que apoyado en la pared les observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa divertida en los labios -sales de fiesta y pasas la noche con cualquiera, eso en mi mundo tiene un nombre-

-atrévete a llamarme eso- rojo puro invadió sus ojos haciendo enmudecer a Blake, seguía enfadada con ella pero era como si golpe hubiera comprendido lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Los celos casi consiguieron que insultara a la persona más alegre, generosa y cálida que conocía, quién se preocupaba por todo su equipo y siempre buscaba que todos estuvieran bien. Aquella que la había ayudado cuando su obsesión la llevo al borde del colapso… y todo porque aquel joven pelinegro había conseguido en un par de horas lo que ella no podría conseguir jamás.

-lo siento, no quería decir eso-

Con algo de pesadez la rubia suspiro, apenas se pudo apreciar pero el rojo de sus ojos disminuyo varias tonalidades.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pese a su claro enfado Yang no pudo disimular su expresión de preocupación conocía muy bien a Blake, esa reacción no era propia de ella.

¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo decirle que no había podido resistir la rabia que recorrió su cuerpo al ver como un desconocido se llevaba un beso tan anhelado de quien estaba enamorada? No sabría decir si fue el alcohol que había bebido pero antes de razonar sus actos sus labios habían buscado los de Yang, maravillándose por la textura tan suave que tenían.

 _"Pólvora y cítrico con un toque de vodka"_

Dejándose llevar intento profundizar el beso aprovechando que Yang entreabrió sus labios al jadear por la sorpresa. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con ese momento que su mente aun no procesaba que estaba besando a su mejor amiga.

Pero algo no marchaba bien. Yang no había continuado el beso.

Separándose despacio abrió lentamente los ojos haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para enfocar su mirada dorada con la violeta que tanto le había hecho perder la razón. Las mariposas que había sentido en su estomago por el beso se extinguieron inmediatamente ante la mirada en shock de su amiga. Nunca la había visto pero hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

\- Y-Yang yo…-

-¿algún problema rubia?- ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto aquel hombre?

-sí, ella-

Eso había dolido, ver la expresión y ojos de Yang de esa forma mientras afirmaba que era un problema le había dolido más de lo esperado. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el joven en un rápido movimiento deshizo su lazo dejando a la vista sus orejas instantes antes de que estas se aplanaran contra su cabeza al verse descubiertas.

Todas las miradas de alrededor se centraron en ellos tres y algunas voces empezaron a elevarse sobre la música.

 ** _¿Ha estado con nosotros toda la noche? ¿Un fauno?_**

 ** _En este sitio dejan entrar a cualquiera._**

 ** _Debería irse._**

 ** _La basura debe de estar en la basura._**

 ** _¿No estaba besando a esa humana? ¿Acaso se puede ser un ser más despreciable? Seguro que le ha contagiado la rabia._**

Notando como sus ojos se humedecían por la humillación y los comentarios hirientes busco ayuda en su compañera, pero esta la miraba incomoda y con algo de ¿decepción? en su mirada. Apenas fue capaz de mantenerla durante unos segundos.

-así que te está molestando esta… cosa - tras dar unas palmadas los miembros de seguridad la cogieron por cada brazo mientras la arrastraban hacia la salida. Con una última mirada suplicante y rota intento que Yang le ayudara pero esta se limito a besar al joven y murmurar un gracias que perseguiría a Blake durante mucho tiempo

No recordó como llego a su habitación, lo que si recordó es como la noche de estar despejada se volvió lluviosa, al menos ante sus ojos.

* * *

Al despertar lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue el ligero hundimiento que provocaba el peso de Yang en el colchón pero sinceramente no sabía cómo afrontaría a la rubia. Aun resonaban los comentarios y los rostros de todas aquellas personas del establecimiento, pero nada de eso se comparaba al dolor que recorría su cuerpo ante las palabras de Yang.

 ** _Gracias._**

Solo una palabra había bastado para destrozarla por completo.

 ** _Si, ella._**

Acurrucada bajo las mantas escondiendo el rostro en la almohada intento amortiguar sus sollozos que más tarde se volvió un llanto silencioso pero apreciable por los espasmos de su cuerpo.

-¿Blake?- ni siquiera la voz de la heredera consiguió mitigar su llanto y simplemente se dejó acunar entre los brazos de una sorprendida Weiss, quién afortunadamente no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente se limitó a esperar a que la fauno se tranquilizara.

A pesar de las diferencia iníciales entre ellas Weiss y Blake terminaron siendo bastante similares en algunos aspectos y es por ello que agradeció que fuera ella quien la encontrara en ese estado. No es que tuviera algún problema con Ruby pero Yang era su hermana y no quería ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

-puedo deducir que Yang tiene que ver con esto-

Sus palabras la pillaron con la guardia baja y ante el momento no pudo negarlo.

-ella…- ¿Qué iba a decir que lo había estropeado todo? ¿Que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y seguramente habría perdido a la persona que con su luz había alumbrado la oscuridad que en ella habitaba? Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó alejar esos pensamientos, debería sentirse furiosa por como la había tratado Yang, no culpable.

Buscando una forma de salir de aquélla situación hizo ademán de levantarse pero Weiss sujeto su brazo con fuerza haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

-no pienso dejar que te vayas, no esta vez- suavizando un poco el agarre la forzó en un abrazo algo extraño ya que ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, pero tras los segundos iníciales Blake se dejo hacer mostrándose nuevamente vulnerable ante Weiss.

-la he besado-

Separándola bruscamente la joven heredera no evitó en mostrar su sorpresa en la cara - ¿a Yang?-

-si…-

Cuando la vio masajearse las sienes Blake pensó que había cometido un error al contarle algo tan delicado, pero justo cuando iba a agregar algo más la heredera la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una despeinada Yang con ojeras.

-tenemos que hablar- haciendo una pausa sin apartar los ojos de Blake apretó el pomo con fuerza -a solas-

Weiss incomoda por la situación se encamino rápidamente hacia la puerta dando una última mirada de preocupación a la chica fauno que nerviosa y encogida miraba fijamente el suelo.

\- ¿me vas a explicar lo que paso anoche?- ante su tono de voz sus orejas descubiertas tuvieron pequeños espasmos, no era así como pensaba iniciar la conversación.

-yo… - las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta como si de un grueso nudo se tratara.

La risa de Yang la desconcertó antes de que esta se sentara en la misma cama que ella, pero dejando una marcada distancia.

 _"Duele"_

-¿eso es todo?- pasando la mano por su flequillo en un gesto de clara impaciencia exhaló bruscamente antes de clavar su mirada carmesí en ella – me besas y arruinas mi noche para luego quedarte callada-

"¿arruinar su noche? Ella fue quién dejó que la humillaran"

-¿desde cuándo?- no hacía falta ser muy lista para saber que se refería lo que sentía por ella. Yang cansada ante la falta de respuesta cogió a Blake por los hombros -¡CONTESTAME!-

Ante la cercanía puesta por ella misma la rubia soltó sus hombros como si hubieran tocado algo despreciable.

NO, había soportado ese rechazo de incontables personas pero jamás se habría imaginado recibirlo por parte de la persona que más amaba. Podía sentir sus ojos nuevamente humedecerse así que con rabia paso sus manos para eliminar cualquier rastro.

-¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?- sus hombros temblaban mientras trataba de contener las mil y una emociones que cruzaban su ser – anoche me dejaste claro que no te importaba nada-

-me bésate Blake ¡a mí! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Porque te quiero!-

Un silencio ensordecedor reino en la habitación tras esa declaración, estaba segura de que todo el pasillo la había escuchado -no pienso avergonzarme por ello Yang-

Ya no había vuelta atrás, había dicho lo que sentía y solo esperaba que su amiga si es que aún podía considerarla así lo aceptara aunque no fuera correspondida.

-pero yo no- una espada atravesando su corazón no hubiera generado un dolor tan agudo como esas tres palabras, incluso juraría que se acaba de parar su corazón - yo no soy como tú-

No supo en qué momento se quedó sola en la habitación pero aún con el sentimiento de vacío en su interior solo un pensamiento coherente paso por su mente.

Tenía que irse de allí.

 **Bueno aquí dejo el primer capítulo de mi primera historia tras años de "bloqueo". Motivo por el cual he decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, literalmente. (Tengo un humor con unas Yangerísticas un poco especiales).**

 **En principio la historia no tendrá más que un par de capítulos, pero tengo en mente otras con un mayor contenido. Si hay algún error respecto a la gramática o coherencia lo siento de antemano, trabajaré en ello.**

 **En lo referente a esta historia en el próximo capitulo se verá desde el punto de Blake y de Yang así podremos comprender un poco la reacción de la rubia. Se podría decir que este capítulo es más a modo de introducción.**

 **Eso es todo, gracias por leer la historia y espero os haya gustado.**

 **En fin nos leemos, Winter is coming .**

 **PD: no me refiero a la hermana de Weiss jajaja**


	2. Chapter 2

Golpe tras golpe su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse tras las intensas sesiones de ejercicio, pasando la toalla por su sudoroso cuello y escote apoyo su espalda contra la pared dándose unos segundos para beber agua. Tratar de ocupar su mente con el boxeo era útil pero en cuanto paraba el esfuerzo se convertía en algo inútil.

Aun recordaba la expresión de Blake y la angustia que sintió en su estomago cuando al volver a la habitación su cama estaba vacía junto con su parte en el armario. Pero no era su culpa, solamente quería una noche de diversión con su compañera y mejor amiga en ningún momento paso por su mente que eso desataría los celos con la consiguiente declaración de la fauno.

" _Mentira, no estaba siendo honesta consigo misma."_

Todo empezó hace un par de meses cuando pilló a Blake mirándola detenidamente haciendo ejercicio, en teoría era algo normal pero en cuanto vio que sus ojos dorados seguían el recorrido de las gotas de sudor le quedo bastante claro que no le era indiferente a la chica fauno. Desde aquel día Blake evitaba entrar en el baño cuando ella estaba e incluso podía notar cómo se tensaba su cuerpo cuando se cambiaba en la misma habitación que ella. Las señales estaban allí y ella las había interpretado correctamente pero en un estúpido intento para convencerse de que su amiga no sentía nada por ella y que era producto de su imaginación la arrastró a la discoteca.

No era su culpa que Blake decidiera besarla delante de todos.

Resoplando lanzó la toalla al lado mientras volvía a descargar un par de golpes con furia en el saco.

" _Pero buscaste la compañía de ese hombre aun sabiendo lo que ocurría"_

Esta vez los puñetazos combinados con patadas no conseguían detener sus sentimientos.

" _no le defendiste"_

-cállate- estallando el contenido del saco por el suelo del ring se dejó caer al suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

No era su culpa, NO ERA SU MALDITA CULPA.

La rabia pronto dio lugar al arrepentimiento y al sentimiento de culpa ¿a quién quería engañar? Había dejado que un desconocido descubriera la identidad de Blake y en mede de ayudarla se quedo mirando la escena impasible para luego agradecer a aquel chico de quien ni recordaba el nombre que echara a si amiga del local tras haberla expuesto ante la cruel gente que en él estaba. Podría atribuirle la culpa al alcohol pero lo cierto es que no tenia excusa, se había quedado paralizada por los recuerdos de lo sucedido años atrás en la escuela, del miedo que le provocaba ser rechazada sociablemente porque aunque no todos lo sepan Yang Xiao Long temía las convenciones sociales.

 **Flashback**

 _Arrinconada contra la pared Yang luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, no era su culpa haberse enamorado de la su amiga, solo tenía 15 años y en ella había encontrado la estabilidad que no tenia en casa._

 _-admítelo, estás enferma-_

 _-¡no es cierto!-_

 _-seguro que es por culpa de su padre- varios chicos y alguna chica de su edad se conglomeraron entorno a ella mirándola con desprecio._

 _Quería negarlo pero las palabras no le salían ¿había hecho daño a alguien por besar a su amiga? Solamente había buscado una forma de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella, no que toda la clase la despreciara por ese sentimiento. No se merecía que durante esa semana cada día al llegar a clase encontrara su nombre y junto con frases muy desagradables por su mesa, o que por los pasillos la insultaran o miraran como un bicho raro cuando en realidad era la misma persona. Y que hubieran desarrollado un juego llamado la "peste" que consistía en evitar que te tocara por miedo a contagiarse._

 _-vamos a por su hermana-_

 _-cierto, seguramente las dos serán iguales-_

 _No, no podía permitir eso, Ruby tenía dificultades para encontrar amigos si la relacionaban con el hecho de que le gustaran las chicas…no quería pensarlo así que sacando fuerzas de el ultimo rayo de valentía en su interior negó el beso. Si tenía que enterrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y gustos lo haría, no dejaría que su hermana sufriera por ello y mucho menos volvería a sentirse tan denigrada ante la sociedad._

 _-simplemente estaba ensayando para la obra-_

 _Aunque resultara inverosímil y una excusa rebuscada al estar apuntada a la función escolar le había servido para que sonara creíble y más cuando su amiga asustada por la situación afirmo que así había sido._

 _Al día siguiente Yang empezó a salir con el chico más guapo de su clase y no volvió a hablar con su amiga, al principio los demás parecieron sospechar pero tras haberse entregado en cuerpo a ese chico nadie volvió a poner en duda ni la educación de su padre ni molestó a su hermana._

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Si pensaba fríamente ella acababa de recrear su recuerdo pasado, solo que esa vez no era ella el centro de la atención y Blake no había tenido a nadie que la defendiera. Pero podía permitirse flaquear la decisión ya estaba tomada. Una vez terminado de enjaguar su pelo enrollándose una toalla fue a las taquillas para cambiarse donde para su sorpresa se encontraba Weiss con los brazos cruzados.

-no creo que sea muy cómodo entrenar con el uniforme- secándose el pelo con la toalla miro de reojo a la joven heredera que rodando los ojos fijo su fría mirada en ella.

-sabes perfectamente que no he venido a entrenar-

-su vienes a enfriar el ambiente no te molestes, el agua de las duchas no funciona y ya están congeladas-

Su intento de humor ni siquiera consiguió sacar una ligera sonrisa a Weiss.

-tienes que solucionarlo-

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que fuera ella? Blake también tenía la culpa de lo sucedido - no fui yo quien beso a traición- a estas alturas le había quedado más que evidente que sabía lo ocurrido por lo que no se preocupó en inventarse una mentira.

-en eso tienes razón - terminando de vestirse dejo la taquilla entrecerrada para encararla - escucha Yang, no sé qué ocurrió realmente pero… -Weiss dudaba decirle sobre el estado en el que se encontró a Blake porque sabía que si de algo se encargaba su amiga era de no mostrar vulnerabilidad, finalmente prefirió guardarse los detalles - estaba bastante afectada-

 _ **CLACK**_

El ruido que hizo la taquilla metálica al ser cerrada bruscamente le hizo dar un pequeño respingo, los ojos rojos de Yang le devolvieron la mirada.

-no te metas en asuntos que no te importan-

\- ¿perdona? Estamos en el mismo equipo así que la relación entre dos miembros de mi grupo mi preocupa y con más motivo si es la incorrecta-

" _De eso trata el problema, de una relación incorrecta."_

Apoyando su frente contra el frio metal dejo salir pesadamente el aire por su nariz, odiaba esta sensación de sentirse como una mierda y que todo el mundo la culpara, bastante tenía con sus remordimientos que en ocasiones amenazaban con salir a flote - entiendo tu preocupación Weiss- haciendo una pausa trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas - pero esto ha cambiado las cosas, no volverán a ser como antes- lo siguiente lo dijo con sinceridad - por mucho que me duela-

La otra joven procesando las palabras descruzo los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza - mañana tenemos una misión y Ozpin se ha reunido con Ruby para comentarle los pormenores ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que le ha resultado a tu hermana conseguir que Blake aceptara?- apoyando su mano sobre el brazo de Yang busco su mirada - si no quieres hablar con ella hazlo por tu hermana, sabes lo mucho que esa idiota se preocupa por todos-

Resignada se echó la mochila en el hombro agarrando con fuerza la correa hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de la presión -está bien, lo pensaré-

* * *

A pesar del frío que enrojeció sus mejillas levemente al bajar de la nave fue un cambio agradable en comparación con el ambiente tan tenso en el que había reinado durante el viaje. Por aquel entonces todos los miembros del equipo sabían lo que había sucedido y como era de esperar pese al intento de neutralidad por parte de Ruby, esta no pudo evitar inclinarse a favor de su hermana, del mismo modo que Weiss lo había hecho con Blake.

Ni si quiera había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para saludarla, lo había intentado pero simplemente se negaban a salir. Sintiendo una mirada intensa detrás de ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Blake, no sabría que decir que le transmitía pero desde luego sintió una punzada de dolor en el estomago, los ojos dorados de su… compañera estaban carentes de emoción por lo menos en cuanto a ella concierne.

-Yang creo que deberías de hablar con Blake-

-Ruby… - no, se negaba a aguantar toda la mañana comentarios referentes a que ella diera el primer paso - ella me beso si alguien tiene que disculparse es ella, si no hubiera hecho las cosas serían diferentes-

Aunque en parte sus palabras eran sinceras una parte de ella sabía muy bien de quien era verdaderamente la culpa, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se encogió de hombros, odiaba ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana así que activando sus guantaletes los entrechocó haciendo que chispas de fuego saltaran.

-hablaré con ella-

Sonriendo Ruby asintió dando un efusivo abrazo a su hermana, Yang sabía que era la forma de mostrarle su apoyo y que las cosas se arreglarían con tiempo. Ella no estaba tan segura. Activando su aura lo suficiente como para no sentir frio se fijo por primera vez desde el aterrizaje en el paisaje blanco que se levantaba frente a ella, las montañas bañadas en blanco junto con la extensa arboleda conseguían crear una sensación de blanca majestuosidad.

-Weiss creo que deberías decir bienvenidas a mi hogar-

Bueno la mirada que recibió a cambio sí que competía con la temperatura ambiente.

-te aseguro que si estuviéramos en mi casa lo sabríais-

-oh, de eso no me cabe la menor duda- con una sonrisa burlona en los labios anticipando su próximo juego de palabras se dispuso a hablar.

-deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya-

Esa voz…hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo que la había echado de menos pero la nostalgia pronto fue sustituida por molestia debía mantenerse firme, no podía permitir verse arrepentida hasta que Blake hubiera dejado a un lado sus sentimientos - disculpa pero no recuerdo haberte nombrado líder-

Haciendo oídos sordos Blake se adentró en el bosque dejando un rastro en la nieve que pronto fue cubierto por nuevos copos. Incluso su hermana le había dado esta vez una mirada de desaprobación por su reciente actitud. No podía explicar que le ocurría pero cuando veía a su compañera de equipo no podía evitar tener sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte quería disculparse por su estúpido comportamiento la otra noche pero por otro se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga y algo celosa, celosa de que fuera capaz de admitir en voz alta sus sentimientos con lo que conllevaba socialmente mientras que ella se escondía tras un muro seguro construido por ella misma. Observando a la chica varios metros por delante de ella pensó en lo irónica que era la situación, ocultaba sus orejas pero no tenía inconveniente con exponer ante los demás sus sentimientos por ella… encogiendo los hombros supuso que había pasado por demasiado como para preocuparse por algo así.

Aun así la envidiaba.

-esto está demasiado tranquilo- Ruby miraba inquieta su alrededor como esperando que en cualquier momento algo se abalanzara sobre ellas, siempre había tenido una especie de sexto sentido para detectar grimms en especial los Beowolf y eso se había llevado muchos comentarios en referencia a caperucita roja por parte de Yang.

-hey caperucita ¿has visto algún lobo que te indique el camino a casa?-

-Sis eso ha sido demasiado malo-

Pese a todo la sonrisa de su hermana pequeña no desapareció, parece que si podría encontrar un poco de alivio dentro de la misión.

 **Punto deista Weiss**

El dúo blanco y negro observaba la interacción entre las dos hermanas con el entrecejo fruncido sin comprender que es lo que les hacia tanta gracias de la situación, si el hecho de llevar horas dando vueltas o los continuos chistes malos de Yang que solo conseguían poner dolor de cabeza a Weiss, porque Blake parecía tan ausente como en el momento en que apareció en la pista de aterrizaje. Era una situación bastante incómoda pero sabía que presionar a su amiga no era una opción para agilizar el proceso sobre todo cuando pensaba que en esta ocasión tenia la razón.

-esas idiotas no son capaces de tomarse nada enserio- al no obtener respuesta tosió con algo de fuerza pero no consiguió nada- deberías hablar con Yang- como esperaba ante la mención del nombre Blake se tensó, bueno por lo menos la escuchaba.

-no creo que pueda-

Girándose algo sorprendida ante el tono quebradizo de su amiga busco algunas palabras para animarla pero un fuerte ruido seguido de un crujido se lo impidió.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Notando la blanda nieve empapar su ropa miró con desconcierto a Ruby quién preocupada miraba atenta a la joven heredera, su cercanía hizo enrojecer las mejillas de Weiss.

-¿estás bien Weiss?-

-¡quítate de encima idiota!-

-yo creo que está perfectamente- agregó Yang divertida por la incómoda y algo divertida escena protagonizada por su hermana y Weiss.

-creo que deberíamos de centrarnos en ellos- empuñando a Gambol Shroud Blake corrió hacia el primer Ursa que emergió de entre los arboles con un rugido. No sabía cómo se podían haber acercado tanto sin detectar su presencia pero no era momento de preocuparse por esas pequeñeces, desenfundando a Myrtenaster creó una hilera de hielo haciendo caer a dos de los Ursa y dando de lleno al tercero congelándolo lo suficiente como para ejecutarlo tras una seguida sucesión de hábiles y rápidas estocadas.

Escuchando el inconfundible sonido de Ember Celica recargándose y los consiguientes disparos de Yang que uno tras otro mantenían a ralla a los dos Ursas restantes, Ruby envuelta en una nube de pétalos de rosa cortaba la cabeza de Ursa como si de un papel se tratara. A su izquierda Blake parecía tener dificultades para terminar con el Grimm ¿Qué ocurría con sus movimientos? Normalmente eran mucho más veloces y precisos, debía concentrarse o de lo contrario se arriesgaba a resultar gravemente herida.

-¡Blake! ¡Céntrate!- esperaba que funcionara y al parecer así fue porque acto seguido con un gemido el Ursa cayó al suelo agonizando, el cual remató con un rápido movimiento. Cuando iba a replicar a Blake por su falta de profesionalidad al dejar que un dilema con uno de los miembros del grupo le afectara tanto como para poner en riesgo su vida Yang se adelantó.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- cogiendo del cuello del abrigo a una sorprendida Blake la zarandeó con fuerza en busca de una respuesta - ¿Cómo no los has escuchado? estabas al lado de los Ursa ¡al lado! - sin soltarla la mantuvo en la misma distancia - y todo por nuestra estúpida discusión -

" _Oh, no"._

-¿estúpida discusión?- gruñendo enseñando sus colmillos ligeramente más puntiagudos Blake de un empujón que hizo retroceder a Yang consiguiendo soltarse, por fin sus ojos habían vuelto a mostrar emoción pero que fuera rabia y furia no era precisamente una buena señal - me dejaste humillar simplemente porque te bese- no le gusto nada la fase que siguió a esa oración pues sin duda era lo que menos necesitaba escuchar el miembro más impulsivo del equipo Rwby - ¡y todo porque eres una cobarde que no admite sus sentimientos!-

-¡no hay nada que admitir!- el grito de Yang furioso resonó por el eco de las montañas durante unos leves segundos.

" _Esto no me da buena espina"._

Gruñendo fuertemente Blake lanzó a un lado a Gambol mientras se lanzaba encima de Yang hecha una furia, inmovilizándola con toda su fuerza para evitar que se deshiciera de ella.

-¡admítelo!-

-¡no! ¡No hay nada que admitir, yo no soy como tú!-

Tanto ella como Ruby las observaban sin saber qué hacer, nunca habían visto a las dos en ese estado y no sabían cómo intervenir sin que esa furia se volviera hacia ellas. Tenía una ligera sospecha de a que se estaba refiriendo Blake con lo de admitirlo pero de esa forma no conseguiría nada.

Con un brusco movimiento Yang consiguió librarse del agarre golpeando acto seguido a la fauno en el rostro, quien confundida por la rapidez del golpe solo atinaba tocarse el sangrante labio mientras miraba con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas a la rubia. Ahora mismo parecía un gato que tras el shock inicial se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre su presa, pero esa presa no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse capturar.

-¡YA BASTA!-

Interponiéndose Ruby entre las dos resulto llevarse la peor parte del "improvisado ataque de Blake" quien se abalanzó sobre ella con tan mala suerte que al perder el equilibrio la cabeza de su líder reboto fuertemente contra el árbol, haciendo que si cuerpo cayera al suelo como un peso muerto.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido.

Un grito furioso de Yang. Llamaradas y explosiones impactando con cada vez más fuerza en la pared rocosa y blanca de la montaña mientras Blake trataba de esquivarlas. El aterrador crujido que resonó en el lugar justo antes de que una avalancha de nieve se cerniera sobre ellas.

No tuvo apenas tiempo para pensar así que cogiendo entre sus brazos a una inconsciente Ruby utilizo a Myrtenaster para crear un escudo que resistió la avalancha, pero no fue lo suficientemente grande y rápido como para cubrir al resto del equipo, la última imagen antes de que todo oscureciera fue la de los dos miembros restantes siendo engullidas por el blanco manto de nieve.

 **Punto de vista Blake**

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un frío húmedo que entumeció sus extremidades, de poco servía el abrigo que llevaba cuando su ropa estaba totalmente calada. Mirando a su alrededor tardo un par de segundos en comprender que estaba en el interior de una cueva oscura gracias a su visión nocturna, reprimiendo un quejido ante el ensordecedor dolor en su pierna derecha escaneó la cueva en busca de algo que le ayudara a comprender la situación.

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había sucedido o bueno en parte, ya que recordaba haberse sumido en un estado de semi-consciente. Las explosiones de Yang habían provocado una avalancha de nieve que se cerniera sobre ellas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de escapar, por poco había conseguido atraer la rubia hacia ella al interior de la cueva instantes antes de que esta quedara taponada.

" _Yang"_

Buscando a su alrededor desesperadamente no tardo en encontrar un bulto en la parte más oscura de esta. Sintiendo su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho se apresuro en tomar el pulso de su compañera y confirmar con gran alivio que esta respiraba. Fue entonces cuando reparo en las heridas, en sus mejillas habían algunos cortes y raspones pero lo más preocupante era el extraño ángulo en que había quedado su brazo izquierdo.

Con sumo cuidado incorporó poco a poco a Yang dejando su espalda apoyada contra la pared asegurándose antes de que la parte más dañada de su cuerpo fuera el brazo solamente. A su alrededor puedo ver algunas ramas de los arboles que la avalancha se había llevado por delante así que las utilizó para intentar inmovilizar el brazo de Yang tanto como pudo sin agravar la seguramente fractura, con la cinta de su lazo hizo un cabestrillo provisional que aunque poco efectivo facilitaría los movimientos de la rubia cuando despertase.

Ahora debía entrar en calor.

Fallando en el intento de hacer una hoguera Blake castañeó los dientes por el frío cada vez mayor de su cuerpo, sus ropas seguían empapadas por la nieve de antes y no conseguía hacer fuego por la humedad de la cueva, así que no tenía más remedio que moverse para intentar mantener el poco calor corporal que tenia.

-¿B-Blake?- la voz de Yang sonó algo ronca, como si estuviera conteniendo algo, seguramente sería un grito de dolor por su brazo.

Acercándose a ella se inclinó lo suficiente para poder tocar el hombro de Yang y así calmarla –estoy aquí-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Reprimiendo un escalofrío no pudo evitar acercarse más a su compañera en busca del agradable calor que desprendía, su aura aparentemente pese a estar inconsciente se había mantenido bajo mínimos haciendo que su ropa se secara y por lo visto no sintiera apenas frío.

-estamos atrapadas, hubo una avalancha y solo me dio tiempo a meternos en la cueva-

Ante eso Yang se incorporó de golpe soltando un grito por el dolor que ejerció el movimiento brusco en su brazo -¿y Ruby y Weiss? ¿Están bien?- sin poder ver en la oscuridad Blake estaba segura de que cualquiera habría visto la preocupación en su rostro, no solo lo indicaba su voz.

La rubia nerviosa por la falta de respuesta se empezó a mover por la cueva buscando una salida mientras con su brazo sano alumbraba el lugar y golpeaba las paredes.

-¡estate quieta! Estas herida y con esos golpes solo conseguirás otro desprendimiento-

Furiosa se volvió hacia la fauno que encogida se pego a la pared.

-por si no lo recuerdas la última vez que vi a mi hermana estaba inconsciente -

Ignorando el tono furioso y amenazador Blake intentó tranquilizarla –antes de meternos en la cueva vi como Weiss la protegió con un escudo estoy segura de que están bien- intento que su voz no titubeara con esa frase- habrán ido a buscar ayuda-

Si las palabras lograron calmarla no lo demostró mucho pero en ese momento el calor que desprendía con su enfado fue más que bién recibido por Blake. Además sabía que era imposible intentar calmar a Yang cuando estaba tan alterada si no golpeaba algo.

-todo esto por tu culpa-

Bueno en esta ocasión no negaría que en parte era suya, pero había sido la misma Yang quien había conseguido con su indiferencia que sacara sus instintos.

-podemos discutir e intentar matarnos o tratar de buscar una salida-

Por unos segundos ante la expresión de la rubia temió que la golpeara pero para su fortuna pareció tranquilizarse volviendo a ver esos ojos violetas que pese a todo aun le fascinaban tanto. Desde luego no era la situación soñada por ninguna de las dos pero de nada serviría que malgastaran energías discutiendo o peleando.

No sabía cuanto había pasado pero el frío de su cuerpo cada vez era más insoportable y la necesidad de cerrar los ojos era cada vez mayor. Ya no se molestaba en ocultar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, la humedad había empezado a ser realmente insoportable. Ni siquiera percibió que Yang estaba a su lado hasta que esta rodeó con su brazo sano sus hombros transmitiéndole por fin el ansiado calor, le dolía la cercanía de Yang demasiado y su orgullo la inclinaba a negar ese contacto pero como si le hubiera leído la mente el agarre sobre sus hombros se hizo más fuerte.

-estás empapada- como respuesta solo obtuvo un temblor - no tengo mucha energía pero creo que será suficiente -

Pese a la tensión inicial y su negación termino dejándose llevar por el agradable calor que poco a poco seco sus ropas e hizo algo más llevadera la temperatura a la que se encontraban. La situación era incomoda, dolorosamente incomoda, pero no tenían otra alternativa si no quería arriesgarse a morir congelada. No era así como suponía que tenían que terminar las cosas pero honestamente Blake pensó que cuando la invitó a ir a aquella discoteca fue por algo más, después de todo los continuos coqueteos de su pareja y la forma que tenia de mirarle cuando pensaba que no estaba atenta distaban mucho de ser puramente de amistad.

-¿por qué me besaste Blake?-

-ya te lo he dicho- no se molesto en disimular la molestia e incomodidad de su voz ¿era necesario tener esa conversación justo ahora? Bastante tenía con mantener los ojos abiertos mientras buscaba una salida entre las paredes rocosas. Estremeciéndose ante un nuevo escalofrío se acomodo más contra el cuerpo de Yang.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- ante la mirada de Blake se limitó a encogerse de hombros - has dicho que…- las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta pero no sabría decir si era vergüenza por lo incomodo del momento o por la vergüenza al pensar que esas palabras habían salido de la chica cuyos hombros estaba rodeando - lo que dijiste aquel día es algo más que gustar ¿Cómo sabes que sientes eso por mi?-

Dejando de andar Blake desvió su atención de la pared hacia Yang, suspirando se separó lo suficientemente de ella para romper el contacto pese a que su cuerpo rogara por lo contrario -no tenemos porque hablar de ello, no volveré a molestarte más- rehuyendo de la intensa y confusa mirada violeta centro de nuevo su atención en la búsqueda de una salida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-ahora no es el momento Yang- su cabeza empezaba latir con dolor y cualquier sonido le resultaba tremendamente punzante y molesto. Solamente quería descansar.

 **Punto de vista Yang**

Tras haber buscado sin éxito una salida habían decidido turnarse para proteger la pequeña hoguera que habían conseguido encender, su aura estaba cada vez más baja y estaba comenzando a sentir el frio que reinaba en aquel lugar. Observando su brazo reprimió un grito por el ligero color oscuro que había adquirido, seguramente tendría alguna hemorragia interna a raíz de la fractura lo que hacía que el dolor cada vez fuera más insoportable. Pero lo que no pudo reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa suave al ver como Blake había hecho todo lo posible por intentar que no fuera a peor con ese improvisado cabestrillo y vendaje con ramas, incluso había utilizado su cinta para ayudarla.

" _La misma cinta que dejaste que le quitaran"_

Reprimiendo la sensación angustiosa que le dio ese pensamiento fijo su mirada en las oscuras orejas gatunas que temblaban, un momento ¿temblaban? -¿Blake? ¿Estás despierta?- ante la falta de respuesta zarandeó su pierna pero obtuvo el mismo resultado -¿estás bien?- tocando su frente retrocedió inmediatamente por la baja temperatura que desprendía. Ahora que miraba su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

-maldita sea Blake- sabía que había hecho daño a su amiga pero que esta prefiriera llegar a ese estado por su culpa… era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Apartando un par de mechones oscuros de su frente con delicadeza la removió suavemente -hey gatito- verla tan vulnerable le hizo acunarla entre sus brazos en un acto inconsciente, ahora mismo no importaban los problemas que habían surgido entre ellas –tranquila- mirando los llorosos ojos dorados acaricio su mejilla -¿por qué no me has avisado de que te encontrabas mal? –

-no quería darte problemas-

-no lo haces- no podría describir la culpabilidad que recorrió su cuerpo al oír eso así que se limito a presionar el cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo con fuerza.

Una vez Blake volvió a cerrar los ojos fijó su mirada en su labio partido gracias a ella, pese al remordimiento de ser la causante al ver como el aire se escapaba de entre sus labios tragó saliva al recordar la suavidad con que la había besado.

-qué demonios Yang- reprendiéndose en voz alta sintió sus mejillas arder, no podía permitirse flaquear después de todo lo que había hecho para quitar cualquier esperanza que pudiera albergar Blake e intentar exterminar los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella que cada vez adquirían mayor fuerza. No podía soportar que todo el mundo la juzgara por estar con una chica así que aquella noche decidió ir con ella para autoconvercerse y también a Blake de que era que era algo pasajero, pero no fue así.

Rompiendo sus pensamientos ante el creciente ronroneo de Blake se permitió reír suavemente, así entre sus brazos notando el intenso ronroneo que cada vez era mayor se sintió abrumada por la belleza que podía enmarcar algo tan simple, acercando su rostro al de Blake miro sus ojos instantes antes de cerrar totalmente la distancia que las separaba.

Eran tan suave su tacto…casi sin darse cuenta su mano había bajado lentamente desde la mejilla de Blake hasta su cadera comenzando a acariciar debajo de la ropa sin romper el beso. Esto era peligroso, no se había dado cuenta del movimiento de su mano y era consciente de lo injusto que era eso para su amiga después de lo que le había hecho pasar y mucho más cuando esta estaba claramente dormida.

-lo siento mucho Blake yo también te quiero- Si, era cobarde por decírselo cuando estaba dormida pero sabía que no reuniría la fuerza necesaria para decírselo en voz alta, no cuando había luchado tanto por conseguir una vida normal.

Una vez Yang se unió a Blake en el reino de los sueños con el acompasado ronroneo de fondo los ojos dorados se abrieron en la penumbra de la cueva.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo dos.**

 **Parece ser que Yang sí que siente lo mismo por Blake pero le da miedo aceptarlo, tiene que romper esa barrera autoimpuesta desde su adolescencia y es que la sociedad puede ser muy cruel ¿Pero a que se refería Blake con que no la molestaría más? ¿Están bien Weiss y Ruby y pueden pedir ayuda? ¿Habrá escuchado Blake a Yang? Y de ser así ¿Qué va a pasar?**

 **Ahora iré con los agradecimientos:**

 **En primer lugar quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que le habéis dado una oportunidad a la historia otorgándole un ratito de vuestro tiempo y en especial a aquellos que han dejado un comentario. Muchas gracias de todo corazón porque todos vosotros hacéis posible que escribir sea más allá de un pasatiempo. La verdad es que no esperaba una acogida tan buena a todos los niveles, no podría estar más contenta ^^**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y espero que os haya gustado, intentaré no tardar con el tercer y seguramente último capítulo pero la universidad me tiene agobiada. Aun así no os preocupéis sacaré tiempo aunque tenga que escribir en clase mientras asiento al profesor jajaja**

 **Dejar un comentario y recibiréis un paquete de galletas cortesía de Ruby Rose ;)**

 **Nos vemos, Winter is coming**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin más dilación os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue la agradable sensación de calidez y protección que le proporcionaron los brazos alrededor de ella, espera un momento ¿brazos? Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente notó el intenso calor al que fueron sometidas sus mejillas una vez visualizó el tranquilo rostro dormido de Yang. Después de lo ocurrido hace dos semanas no recordaba haber tenido tan cerca a la rubia y si no fuera porque estaba dormida apostaría a que podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

" _ **Lo siento, yo también te quiero"**_

¿Lo había soñado? Perdiéndose la tranquilidad que desprendía ese rostro dormido sacudió sus orejas, no, era posible. Yang había dejado más que claro que no sentía lo mismo por ella y además, ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Había pensado que podrían restablecer su amistad pero después de lo sucedido el día anterior quedaba más que evidente que no podrían seguir compartiendo equipo.

Los brazos cálidos de repente se volvieron fríos y demasiado incómodos como para estar en ellos.

Si era cierto y Yang se arrepentía ¿por qué no se lo decía? ¿Le podía tanto el miedo? Sabía que era hipócrita en cierta manera forzar a alguien a enfrentarse a la sociedad, ella era la menos indicada para hablar. Pero existía un diferencia y es que ella sabia y admitía lo que era, Yang no.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su ¿ex compañera? Salió de entre su cálido refugio para ser recibida por una oleada de frio, ¡maldita sea! por un momento había olvidado donde se encontraba, cómo y con quien. Por fortuna el fuego aunque disminuido no había llegado a apagarse así que avivándolo un poco pronto volvió a entrar en calor.

Aun se ruborizaba si recordaba como la había acunado anoche. Llevándose una mano inconscientemente a los labios se sorprendió al notar intacto su labio inferior, era imposible su pierna seguía resentida y de haberse activado aura no debería de haber secuelas.

-buenos días - incorporándose lentamente con cuidado de no mover su brazo más de lo necesario Yang se acerco hasta quedar a tan solo un par de metros de Blake - respecto a lo de anoche…-

Como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su mente ante palabras de Yang una posibilidad surgió en su mente.

" _pero es imposible"_

-¿estás mejor? - no eran esas las palabras que esperaba pero que la rubia decidiera iniciar la conversación por su propio pie era un comienzo.

-si- realmente había muchas cosas por decir pero si de algo estaba claro era de que ella no sería quien se disculpara, menos aun cuando Yang parecía sentir lo mismo que ella.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención y pronto se vio bajo la mirada fija y algo arrepentida de Yang -bueno, supongo que no tenemos más remedio que hablar - el nerviosismo de la rubia era palpable pero no es que Blake se encontrara en una mejor tesitura – es…- parecía que las palabras le costaban más que respirar así que pacientemente espero a que reuniera el valor necesario - se que las cosas entre nosotras están algo incomodas, pero creo que lo mejor para el funcionamiento del equipo es que intentemos solucionarlo o por lo menos llevarlo de la mejor manera-

" _llevarlo"_ ¿a caso se cree que es algo tan simple como eso?

-no tiene solución- ante la mirada angustiada de Yang se forzó a suavizar su tono de voz - no de momento- suspirando echó una pequeña rama en el fuego para evitar que este se consumiese - me hiciste mucho daño Yang- ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por sumergirse en uno de sus libros y perderse en alguna de sus historias, alejada de su realidad, aunque no podía huir.

Hipócrita, eso había hecho.

Yang parecía abatida por sus palabras pero no debía dar su brazo a torcer, la decisión está tomada. En cuanto volvieran Beacon se marcharía del equipo, esperaba que no fuera definitivo pero se temía que una vez se marchara no hubiera vuelta atrás - estoy tratando de solucionarlo ¿no podrías darle una oportunidad?-

-la oportunidad la perdiste en el momento en que dijiste gracias-

Sin esperar la reacción se levanto y continuo la búsqueda de una salida, esperaba que Weiss y Ruby estuvieran bien pero no podían quedarse sentadas junto al fuego a la espera de que las encontraran, seguramente la avalancha no solamente había taponado la entrada de la cueva evitando así cualquier rastro de ella sino que el terreno seguramente hubiera sido modificado.

Seguramente ya habría pasado un día incluso dos así que lo mejor era darse prisa, pronto el hambre y la sed empezarían a hacer mella en ellas y si algún Grimm aparecía estarían en una clara desventaja.

* * *

 **POV RUBY**

Impaciente daba varios golpes con su pie al suelo, estaba preocupada, MUY preocupada, tanto su hermana como Blake llevaban una semana desaparecidas y ningún equipo había encontrado rastro de ellas. Era como si la nieve las hubiera engullido por completo.

-señorita Rose- saliendo de sus pensamientos observo con detenimiento al capitán de la nave huracán reclamo su atención, gracias a la gran suma de dinero por parte de Weiss y exponiendo su problema al serio capitán habían conseguido que este aceptara a llevarles a donde habían visto por última vez al resto del equipo - debido al desnivel no podré dejaros en la zona exacta pero si en los alrededores-

-está bien-

-debo advertirle que cada día fuera pone a prueba la supervivencia-

-mi hermana y Blake son lo suficientemente fuertes, estarán bien- no sabía si trataba de convencer al hombre frente a ella o a sí misma.

Asintiendo sin cambiar su expresión indicó al resto del equipo que se pusieran en sus posiciones para el aterrizaje con posibles turbulencias -solamente te cuento lo que mi experiencia me ha demostrado- su rostro curtido con una cicatriz atravesando la cara de lado a lado se suavizó un poco - espero que las encontréis sanas y salvas-

-el equipo RWBY es invencible-

Sonriendo un poco el hombre negó con la cabeza.

Incapaz de sentarse por la expectación y nervios de llegar andaba de un lado a otro, siendo ajena a la crispación con que cierta heredera la observaba en cada uno de sus paseos. No dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido, como líder del grupo tendría que haber sido capaz de solventar los problemas entre Yang y Blake o como mínimo haber conseguido que estas se comportaran en la misión. Pese a todo si pudiera volver atrás aun sabiendo lo que conllevaría la opción de haber traído a Blake a la misión lo volvería hacer, era parte del equipo y no podía hacer como si no existiera.

-Ruby ¿podrías estar quieta durante unos segundos?-

-lo siento- sentándose a su lado hacía temblar el asiento con su incontrolable meneo de piernas, como gesto que demostraba su ansiedad.

Suavizando la mirada Weiss cogió su mano dándole un pequeño apretón para transmitirle apoyo -no sirve de nada que te pongas nerviosa, estarán bien- Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero matiz oscuro que oculto tras su pelo. Dese que el equipo entro en polémica Weiss había estado extrañamente afectuosa con ella y no es que se quejara pero era extraño que se comportara así.

\- gracias Weiss-

\- n-no me des las gracias idiota- farfullando Weiss observó el paisaje blanco por la ventana y aquel gesto hizo que la vergüenza que sentía Ruby se esfumara dejando paso a una pequeña risa, la primera desde que el resto del equipo desapareció.

Una vez hubieron aterrizado el capitán Edgar les dio una mochila con algunas provisiones, puede que pareciera muy serio pero Ruby estaba segura que podrían contar con él si lo requirieran, por eso sonrió cuando después de ordenarles que se dieran prisa para no perder tiempo de negocio el hombre estableció un pequeño campamento fuera.

Tras una hora de búsqueda les pareció reconocer el valle donde habían estado recientemente y tal como temían la avalancha había modificado el terreno casi en su totalidad, solo el contorno de alguna montaña les había ayudado a identificar donde estaban. Ahora no le extrañaba que Ozpin no hubiera encontrado la zona, la nieve había cubierto la mayoría de los arboles siempre y cuando no los hubiera arrastrado con su furia. Ante el desolador paisaje cabizbaja se temió lo peor.

No podía concebir la vida sin su hermana, no es que se olvidara de Blake pero Yang junto con su padre era lo último que le quedaba en el mundo, no podría soportar la pérdida de su hermana cuando había hecho el papel de madre, padre y hermana a la vez. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ante el pensamiento, no podía pensar eso, su hermana era capaz de sobrevivir pero viendo como estaba todo…

-Ruby ¿recuerdas si había una cueva?-

-c-creo que si - su voz sonaba algo forzada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y por lo visto para Weiss no paso desapercibido.

Tanteando el terreno busco donde recordaba haberla visto por última vez pero lo cierto es que no recordaba si de verdad lo había visto o eran sus esperanzas las que manifestaban ese falso espejismo en su mente.

-si no recuerdo mal creo que Blake estaba huyendo a algún lado mientras esquivaba los proyectiles de Yang, seguramente vio una cueva y lograron entrar justo antes que la avalancha cayera sobre ellas-

Quería creer sus palabras, de verdad que quería.

-tienes razón, debemos encontrar la entrada o algún sitio que comunique con ella- ¿pero como la iban a encontrarla? Solamente había nieve estaba segura que la entrada estaba sepultada bajo toneladas de nieve, a no ser… - Weiss ¿recuerdas la clase de historia del profesor Port?-

-pues claro que me acuerdo, creo que mis calificaciones lo demuestran-

Rodando los ojos corrió por la zona bajo una nube de pétalos de rosa recorriendo en busca de alguna grieta, algo que desconcertó a la joven heredera que ante el extraño comportamiento de Ruby estaba empezando a irritarse.

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo?-

-buscando una grieta o algo por el estilo- examinando las paredes rocosas de vez en cuando confundía lo que para ella eran grietas con agujeros frutos de la erosión del tiempo en la piedra.

Weiss que seguía sin comprender la situación lanzó una bola de nieve que dio de lleno a Ruby haciéndola tambalear de la sorpresa y girarse algo alterada y desconcertada- ¿podrías explicarme en que nos ayudará una grieta en encontrar a Yang y Blake?-

-¿no es obvio?-

-no, Ruby, no lo es-

Sin perder la pequeña sonrisa Ruby trato de explicarlo lo más rápido posible para no perder tiempo - según nos contó en esa clase en la guerra entre humanos y faunos estos últimos tenían refugios en las montañas y esta zona aparecía en los libros - señalando las paredes prosiguió - tiene que haber una entrada que comunique con la cueva en la que están, así que si la encontramos podremos encontrarlas y entonces seremos otra vez el equipo RWBY-

Weiss no entendía como podía pasar del prácticamente llanto la euforia en tan poco tiempo pero aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta echaba de menos a su energética líder, si esa esperanza se la devolvía entonces la exprimiría al máximo.

-pero no podemos entrar así, si las encontramos corremos el riesgo de perdernos las cuatro así que lo mejor es dar con esa entrada y después ir a por Edgar, seguramente tendrá lo necesario para poder inspeccionar sin riesgo a perdernos-

También podrían avisar a Ozpin para que llamara a más equipos y así poder encontrarlas antes, aunque Weiss estaba segura de que no le haría ninguna gracia que nuevamente hubieran encontrado la solución al problema saltándose las normas, bueno el equipo RWBY funcionaba así… seguro que su padre se pondría histérico su averiguará que su hija se saltaba las normas, por primera vez el sentimiento de culpabilidad por saltarse las normas que desde pequeña habían instaurado en su educación parecía haberse esfumado.

-¡aquí esta!- fuera o no fuera la entrada era la hora de entrar en acción.

* * *

 **Pov Yang**

Su estomago rugía reclamando alimento inmediatamente o cualquier cosa que lo calmara un poco pero apenas encontraba algo que no fuera musgo y peces. Si, sorprendentemente esas cuevas parecían tener unos conductos subterráneos que en contraste con el resto de la cueva estaban a diferentes temperaturas. La charca más grande estaba a la temperatura adecuada para que fuera habitable por una especie de peces bastante peculiares, al principio se había mostrado reacia a comer esa "especie" sin identificar pero Blake no se lo había pensado dos veces, algo que atribuyó a su herencia fauno. No se podía decir que su relación hubiera mejorado mucho gracias a la falta de alimentos porque mientras que Blake parecía feliz con su dieta a base de pescado su estomago rogaba por algo de carne, y eso la tenia de mal humor.

-Yang comete el pescado-

-si me como un solo pescado más juro que me saldrán escamas y cola-

Apartando con desgana la comida se recostó en el suelo resoplando, llevaban… ¿seis? ¿Una semana? El tiempo era difícil calcularlo dentro de una cueva pero la luz que se filtraba por las pequeñas grietas por lo menos les indicaba cuando amanecía y anochecía. Estaba empezando a pensar que su hermana y Weiss no habían salido tan indemnes como Blake le había hecho creer.

-debes de alimentarte o no tendrás fuerzas, puede que no lo hayas notado pero cada vez hay menos oscuridad así que tiene que haber una salida cerca-

-¿y de que nos sirve si no están ellas?-

Hasta en la más profunda oscuridad Yang podría haber intuido la mueca que la fauno había puesto - no voy a repetirte lo mismo otra vez, ahora termínate el pescado y vamos seguir buscando-

Estuvo tentada de hacer un saludo militar pero tenían demasiado cansancio acumulado así que no sabía si Blake se tomaría la broma a bien o de lo contrario serviría como detonante para una nueva discusión. En silencio se terminó el pescado y regresó a la inútil búsqueda de alguna salida por… ni si quiera recordaba ya el número de veces que habían empezado esa "misión".

\- ¿sabes? empiezo a pensar que nunca encontraremos una salida y estoy replanteándome seriamente la idea de convertirme en un pez, así por lo menos tendría sentido porque él nada y nosotras no estamos haciendo nada-

Debía admitir que le resulto divertido ver como las orejas se contraían justo antes de que los ojos dorados la observar ligeramente dilatados - si abres la boca una sola vez más te corto la lengua-

Ignorando la clara amenaza Yang sonrió - así la gente me podrá decir ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?-

Vale, quizás no era la mejor broma y más teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido semanas atrás pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer un juego de palabras, Yang Xiao Long nunca dejaba pasar uno, incorporándose con pereza dejó clara su opinión respecto a seguir buscando.

Tras haber estado buscando durante horas ambas se encontraban frente una pequeña grieta lo suficientemente grande como para dejar asomar sus cabezas y comprobar que al otro lado había una amplia gruta con algo de luz natural, no era mucho pero bastó para conseguir que un rayo de esperanza iluminara su cara y antes de poder procesarlo su brazo ileso perforó la pared con uno de los pocos proyectiles que aun era capaz de lanzar. Después que la nube de polvo se dispersara el hueco de la pared era lo suficientemente grande como para permitirles el paso sin dificultad alguna, o esa era la idea antes de agarrarse el brazo roto con una clara expresión de dolor.

-¡Yang!- el enfado de la fauno ante la imprudencia de su compañera pronto se vio sustituido por la preocupación.

Su brazo palpitaba y era incapaz de mover los dedos de la mano, de eso hacía ya tres días pero no quiso decir nada para no emporar la situación actual con Blake.

-¿puedes mover la mano?- ¿la mano? Pero si ni sentía que tuviera brazo si no fuera por el dolor continuo que cada vez era menos notorio, esperaba que fuera por la costumbre y no por otro motivo.

-no- contrario de lo que esperaba Blake no le gritó ni le miró con enfado sino que la preocupación parecía ir en aumento.

-¿puedes mover los dedos?- ante la negativa observo cómo sus orejas se aplanaron ligeramente contra la cabeza - ¿sientes algo?-

-no desde…hace tres días contando hoy-

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- ahora sí que sonaba enfadada además de preocupada y solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

-no era el momento además me dijiste que no te molestara-

\- ¡que no me molestaras con estúpidas recriminaciones! ¡No que arriesgues tu salud!- iba a añadir algo pero cuando vio los ojos dorados llorosos y como luchaba tanto internamente como exteriormente por controlarlo las palabras se esfumaron - no aguanto más esto Yang, puede que cometiera un error al besarte pero no me arrepiento de quererte - notó como sus propios ojos amenazaban con humedecerse- esto no va a mejorar, no cuando prefieres sufrir en silencio antes que hablar conmigo-

" _¿Qué? No ha sido por no querer hablar contigo, todo lo contrario"_

Pero las palabras no salían y eso pareció afectar más a Blake que sacudió su cabeza limpiándose antes las lágrimas - me voy del equipo-

No fue una sugerencia, fue una afirmación.

-es lo mejor-

No

-no volveré a molestarte -

¡NO!

Empujando a Blake con furia olvidó el dolor de su brazo, a saber desde cuando tenía pensado hacer eso y aun así tenia la hipocresía de recriminarle que no había dicho nada - ¡cómo te atreves a decirme nada!- el grito retumbo por la cueva creando un eco que encogería a cualquiera - siempre huyes ante los problemas, enfréntate a ellos-

-¿y qué? A ti eso no te debe importar-

-¡sí que lo hace! Eres mi mejor amiga y mi compañera, no puedo dejar que huyas siempre que las cosas se vuelvan difíciles- lo último lo masculló pero para los oídos tan agudos de la fauno sí que fue audible -no puedes ser tan cobarde-

Sintiendo su mejilla ser sujetada con fuerza se encontró con unos furiosos y dolidos ojos dorados clavos en los suyos - la única cobarde aquí eres tú- el agarre se hizo más fuerte - no me exijas nada cuando no eres capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos-

-t-te equivocas yo no…- intentaba sonar firme pero toda ira había sido sustituida por la incertidumbre, ya no estaba segura de nada - n-no siento nada…-

Las uñas de Blake se clavaron ligeramente en sus mejillas cuando trato de apartarse - me hiciste daño Yang mucho… y lo sigues haciendo pero - sintiendo la respiración de Blake golpear contra sus labios trago saliva - dime que no sientes lo mismo por mí y no insistiré más-

Muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, lo sucedido hace años, la aprobación de su padre y su hermana, las caras de la gente que estaba en la discoteca culpándola de algo tan sencillo como querer a alguien al igual que sus antiguos compañeros de clase… Ante su falta de reacción el agarre en sus mejillas se fue reduciendo despacio mientras Blake miraba el suelo mordiéndose el labio en un intento de contener el llanto.

Esa imagen sin duda era peor que todos esos recuerdos juntos.

Justo cuando la fauno le dio la espalda para salir por el hueco de la pared su mano rodeando la cintura de Blake la atrajo de nuevo contra ella, fundiéndose en un abrazo necesitado por las dos. No habían palabras pero con ese gesto consiguieron decirse muchas cosas, incluso sus corazones parecían latir al mismo ritmo - no quiero que te vayas- apoyando su mano sana bajo el mentón de Blake hizo que volviera a mirar sus ojos, aunque estuvieran enrojecidos seguía destacando el dorado - siento haber sido una idiota y haberte tratado así- ahora eran sus ojos los que empezaban a ponerse borrosos por las lágrimas - tengo miedo de lo que la gente pueda decir o hacer, de cómo se lo tomaría mi padre, Ruby e incluso Weiss- aquello saco una ligera sonrisa a ambas- pero no puedo dejar que te vayas por culpa de mis miedos, yo…-

-yang-

-si-

-bésame de una vez y cállate-

Obedeciendo acortó la distancia que las separaba disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios de Blake, a medida que el beso se volvía más intenso sus latidos aumentaban resonando fuertemente contra sus oídos. Cuando la lengua de Blake se deslizó por su labio inferior una extraña sensación se apoderó de su estomago para ir aumentando a medida que la demandante lengua de Blake reclamaba su boca, un simple roce contra su lengua sirvió para mandar un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y desatar todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado ocultando. Colocándola contra la pared rocosa Blake emitió un leve gemido por el golpe que Yang supo aprovechar para esta vez ser ella la que invadiera la boca ajena, más la dicha no duro mucho porque Blake volvió a tomar el control segundos antes de que la falta de aire les hiciera separarse.

No sabía que Blake fuera tan demandante aunque no sería ella quien se quejara.

-eso ha sido…-

-definitivamente puedo decir que el gato me ha comido la lengua-

Ganándose un empujón en su hombro de su compañera fingiendo enfado no puedo evitar sonreír, por unos minutos había olvidado todo: sus preocupaciones, donde estaba, sus miedos…y todo por Blake.

* * *

 **Pov Weiss**

Después de una ardua búsqueda por fin habían conseguido localizar un camino por el que había signos de reciente actividad o al menos eso indicaban los restos de una hoguera donde solo quedaban cenizas y al parecer espinas de pescado.

-por lo visto vuestras compañeras han encontrado alimento- Edgar pese a su inicial desinterés había accedido acompañarlas pues conocía bastante bien la zona y aunque nunca hubiera entrado en esa cueva si había estado en sitios similares y sabia desenvolverse con soltura.

\- ¿pero cómo han logrado sobrevivir estos peces? Deberían estar congelados- Ruby parecía cuanto menos curiosa y sorprendida. Desde que habían encontrado señales de vida era como si su actitud hubiera cambiado radicalmente, estaba claro que seguía preocupada pero como había dicho el capitán no haber encontrado rastro de sangre era muy buena señal.

Edgar terminando de fumar el cigarrillo lo tiró al suelo exhalando el humo - los faunos han hecho lo mismo en muchas montañas, con el uso de polvo rojo consiguieron modificar ciertas zonas para hacerlas más cálidas y habitables, por eso esos peces están vivos-

-si sabias que entre estas montañas existían este tipo de refugios podrías haberlo dicho cuando te contratamos- Weiss estaba francamente irritada porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir se había preocupado mucho por esas dos idiotas y la mas idiota de todas había estado culpándose y quebrándose la cabeza con su paradero desde que las vieron por última vez.

Esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia volvió a encenderse otro cigarrillo -no iba incluido en el precio-

Arqueando la ceja con incredulidad por lo dicho siguió caminando dignamente por la cueva haciendo oído sordos a la expresión divertida tanto de Ruby como de Edgar, no era su problema lidiar con ignorantes.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó, una explosión proveniente del interior de la gruta, reconocería los disparos de los guantes de Yang en cualquier parte.

-Ruby ha-AH-

Esquivando la nube rosa que salió disparada desenfundó su espada, si Yang había disparado seguramente sería porque estaban en serios problemas. Pero sin duda lo que no esperaba al llegar era ver a una sonrojada Ruby taparse los ojos mientras una nada inocente Blake estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Yang, sus labios hinchados hacia bastante evidente lo que estaban haciendo antes de aparecer.

El rostro pálido de Yang no tenía precio y la mirada avergonzada de Blake mucho menos.

-es decir ¿hemos estado buscándoos durante una semana sin descanso, moviendo a todos los equipos buscando por cada maldita grieta y vosotras dos mientras estabais viviendo vuestro peculiar nidito de amor?- haciendo una pausa clavo sus ojos fríos sobre ellas, por primera vez en años Edgar no se atrevió a hablar, juraría que la temperatura había descendido más si era posible - sois sencillamente las personas más inútiles e irresponsables que hay- jamás admitiría la alegría que le había dado verlas sanas y salvas, o bueno en gran medida.

El color oscuro del brazo de Yang preocupo a todos pero Ruby no pudo contenerse y termino abrazando fuertemente a su hermana, quien pese a su brazo roto la envolvió en un gran abrazo de oso. Debía admitirlo, puede que fueran un par de idiotas pero dudaba que unas hermanas se pudieran querer tanto, su relación con sus hermanos era algo más… no le apetecía pensar ahora en ello. Ayudando a Blake a levantarse tras su shock de vergüenza apretó su mano con fuerza esbozando una tímida sonrisa, si alguien esperaba un abrazo entre los dos miembros menos cariñosos del equipo estaba equivocado, pero no por eso tuvieron problema por distinguir la alegría y alivio de haberse reencontrado sanas y salvas.

-si no os importa tengo negocios entre manos así que vayámonos de aquí- mirando el brazo de Yang, Edgar le extendió una pequeña pócima -bébetela, servirá para aliviarte el dolor hasta que lleguemos a la academia - mirando fijamente a Ruby sonrió levemente, no sabía qué efecto tenia Ruby en la gente que conseguía travesar todas las barreras, tal y como hizo con ella- avisa a tu director, volvemos a Beacon-

* * *

 **Pov Blake**

El viaje de regreso fue bastante más ameno en comparación con el de ida pues por fin volvía a estar todo el quipo reunido y a pesar del estado de Yang el ambiente durante todo el trayecto fue relajado, tanto Weiss como Ruby se aliviaron cuando la recién tensión entre el dúo negro y amarillo parecía haber disminuido. Aunque habían cosas que hablar.

En cuanto aterrizaron inmediatamente fueron atendidas por el grupo sanitario de la academia ya que habían sido avisados previamente sobre el estado de Yang y aunque Blake tampoco estaba en sus plenas facultades en comparación con la rubia no necesitaba atención. Las siguientes horas fueron bastante pesadas para Blake quien fue sometida a un interrogatorio por parte de Ozpin para saber que había ocurrido y si habían averiguado algo en relación la misión de investigación inicial, no recordaba apenas que respondió pero parece que fue suficiente para dejarla ir a su habitación.

 _-cuando descanse señorita Belladonna acuda al hospital, Yang nos ha informado que tu aura está bajo mínimos -bebiendo un sorbo de su taza sonrió- ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre su petición de abandonar el equipo si es que continua en pie-_

Una vez se hubo duchado tras ponerse su yukata se dejo caer en la cama notando todos sus músculos relajarse inmediatamente, era curioso lo mucho que su cuerpo parecía haber añorado la cama en busca de un buen descanso. Su intención era leer cómodamente un libro pero sin darse cuenta se vio arrastrada al reino de los sueños.

-Blake despierta- gruñendo ante las ligeras sacudidas se introdujo bajo las sabanas en busca de más calor- vamos, Yang te está esperando en la habitación del hospital quiere hablar contigo -

Ante la mención del nombre de la rubia sus orejas ocultas de nuevo dieron pequeños saltitos, no se podía creer que finalmente Yang hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos. Porque lo había hecho ¿no? Aun quedaban cosas por hablar y esclarecer porque ella aun no había perdonado lo ocurrido aquella noche pero por el momento podía esperar, necesitaba ver que estaba bien.

De camino a la habitación donde esperaban a las dos hermanas podía sentir la intensa mirada de Weiss sobre ella, debía admitirlo la había echado de menos porque pese a los problemas que habían tenido al principio habían desarrollado una fuerte amistad y es que por mucho que lo negaran en ciertos aspectos eran parecidas. Por eso no se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Weiss cuando se giro de imprevisto, estaba claro que estaba esperando que fuera ella quien diera paso a la conversación.

-así que habéis solucionado vuestros problemas-

Avergonzada recordó la posición en que las habían encontrado - si te soy sincera no lo sé- era cierto que la rubia había confirmado que sentía algo por ella con los besos pero la expresión que puso al ver a Ruby aun la atormentaba, estaba segura que pese a todo aun tenía miedo de admitir sus sentimientos y lo que los demás pensaran sobre ellos - es complicado-

-porque tu quieres, estoy segura que has leído miles de historias donde los protagonistas tienen problemas parecidos. Como se llamaba… ¿ninjas of love?-

Bueno ese libro quizás era un poco más "explicito" como para resaltar eso.

-no es tan sencillo como parece-

-lo se Blake pero desde mi punto de vista Yang no parecía estar precisamente sufriendo- esa palabra la dijo con algo de molestia pero lo atribuyó al hecho de encontrarse a dos miembros de tu equipo tras una semana de desaparición de esa forma - puedes escucharme o no pero Yang estuvo contigo cuando te obsesionaste con la búsqueda de Roman Torchwicky y cuando discutimos por tu herencia fauno te defendió a capa y espada- dándole una alentadora sonrisa empujó la puerta de la habitación para que entrara - ahora es ella quien necesita esa llamada de atención-

* * *

 **Pov Yang**

-tendrías que haber visto la cara de indignación de Weiss cuando Edgar se lo dijo - allí en la habitación con la amena charla de su hermana los días pasados parecían algo lejano. Era increíble la vitalidad de Ruby aunque sabía por una buena fuente que días atrás solo hacía que culparse y lamentarse, afortunadamente con una bronca había parecido comprender que debía dejar de preocuparse tanto por el equipo y más por sí misma.

\- ¿Blake y tú habías discutido por problemas de adultos?-

Con la guardia baja escupió un poco de la bebida que ten exquisitamente estaba disfrutando - ¿problemas de adultos?-

-bueno es lo que decía papa cuando hacia las paces con mama-

Ah, esos problemas… no creía que fueran los mismos pero sin duda le debía una explicación -lo siento-

Confusa Ruby dejo de comer la galleta para centrarse en lo que decía su hermana - ¿Qué sientes?-

-lo que viste ayer cuando nos encontraste-

Ahora mismo la cara de su hermana podría pasar desapercibida si ponía su capa roja al lado -no tienes que disculparte- volviendo a comer la galleta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia una vez disminuyó su sonrojo - prefiero que estes con Blake a con alguien que no quieres - no entendía a que venían esas palabras pero si hacia memoria nunca había parecido muy contenta cuando presentaba algún chico en casa - si te preocupa el hecho de que sea Blake no tienes porque preocuparte, lo he sabido siempre-

-¿c-como?- perpleja era poco para definir como se sentía. No sabía si se refería a lo de Blake o al hecho de que no fuera solo por ser ella - Ruby yo… lo sien-

-NO- incorporándose miro fijamente los ojos violetas - siempre has hecho el papel de hermana mayor y madre, no sabes lo mucho que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero no puedes ser infeliz-

\- no lo soy-

-sí, si lo eres- suspirando abrazo fuertemente a su hermana dejándose llevar por la calidez que siempre desprendía - sé lo que paso cuando íbamos al instituto, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto yo como papa no tenemos ningún problema en que te gusten las chicas- oír decir eso a su hermana con tanta soltura hizo que un nudo en su garganta apareciera - lo que nunca entendimos es porque insistías en presentarnos a chicos y salías con ellos cuando no eras feliz. Puede que sea tu hermana pequeña pero no soy tonta y lo único has conseguido intentando engañarte a ti misma ha sido hacerte daño y en este caso al parecer a Blake-

Cuando recordaba lo duro que fue para ella entregarse a esos chicos sin ninguna clase de atracción o amor de por medio solo conseguía sentirse asqueada por ello, sin embargo el oír de su hermana que se había dado cuenta de su engaño provocó que muchos sentimientos contradictorios despertaran en su interior. Había estado años reprimiéndose para evitar problemas y ahora resulta que quien menos quería lo sabía.

-no es que no valore lo que hiciste Yang, todo lo contrario pero quiero que seas feliz y si es con Blake más aun- cuando iba a añadir algo más la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a la chica que había estado ocupando su mente desde que la conoció - a por ella sis- dándole un último abrazo energético en cuanto Ruby vio a la joven heredera imito el gesto ocasionando varios "idiota" y "¿no sabes lo que es espacio vital?".

Una vez las dos solas un silencio cómodo se instalo entre las dos, Blake seguía manteniendo cierta distancia pero no era nada comparada con lo anterior - ¿cómo está tu brazo?- aliviada de que fuera ella quien iniciara la charla le sonrió con confianza mientras elevaba el otro puño.

-me han dicho que en dos semanas como máximo tendré el brazo en pleno funcionamiento, como la fractura no atravesó la carne no se infectó- no podía expresar lo agradecida que estaba por ello, si se hubiera infectado podrían haber llegado hasta el límite de tener que amputárselo y eso es algo de lo que dudaba poder recuperarse - ¿tu estas bien?-

Blake sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a ella asintió - un día de reposo para que mi aura se restaure completamente- volviendo a quedarse en silencio miro nerviosamente por la ventana, era el momento de dar el primer paso y disculparse - lo siento Yang- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? - no debí besarte así, estaba celosa y no respete la idea de que quizás no sintieras lo mismo - esta Blake, hasta en estos momentos sonaba correcta.

-te equivocas- por una vez disfruto ser la causante de que esos ojos siempre tan seguros se mostraran todo lo contrario - la que debe disculparse soy yo - cogiendo aire agarro la mano de Blake con un ligero apretón - no puedo justificar lo idiota que fui haciéndote eso y permitiendo que ese… capullo te humillara - era ahora o nunca - tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar y hacer la sociedad pero Ruby está de acuerdo - ante eso la fauno agachó la mirada avergonzada - no debería de importarme la opinión de los demás-

Blake sentía una agradable calidez recorrer su cuerpo así que sin pensarlo besó suavemente los labios de Yang - no tendría que haberte presionado Yanga - una pequeña pero triste sonrisa adorno sus labios - pero no puedo estar contigo si no estás segura, vi como te pusiste cuando Ruby nos descubrió y no quiero que pases por eso cada vez que alguien nos vea - besando sus labios por última vez salió de la habitación sin darle opción a replicar.

Pero si algo sabia Yang de sí misma es que nunca se daba por vencida.

* * *

 **Pov Blake**

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había tocado el tema de su actual relación con Yang y parecía que aquella charla solo había servido para retroceder en todos sus avances ya que la rubia se había limitado a evitarla y huir cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Resignada cogió la pequeña maleta donde llevaba lo necesario para comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida. Había sido difícil comunicar la noticia al equipo, en especial a Ruby que se culpaba por no haber sabido mantener al equipo unido pero para tranquilizarla le aseguró de que eran unas pequeñas vacaciones. Ella no estaba tan segura de que fuera solamente eso.

Extrañada oyó el sonido de la puerta justo cuando se dirigía a ella para marcharse al aeropuerto ¿quién sería? No le había dicho a nadie el día que se iba, pero su sorpresa solo creció cuando vio a Weiss y Ruby frente a ella vestidas elegantemente - ¿que hacéis aquí? ¿Llevas un vestido con tacones Ruby?-

-¿eso es lo que más te sorprende?- con su habitual tono de resignación Weiss negó con la cabeza - vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa-

Que Ruby estuviera tan ansiosa podía entenderlo pero que fuera Weiss era algo completamente nuevo. Estupefacta solo atinó a dejarse llevar por el pasillo del hotel donde se había estado hospedando, extrañamente no se cruzó con nadie en todo el trayecto hasta que llego a la puerta del vestíbulo donde dos seguratas parecían vigilarla ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Iba a llegar tarde a la nave.

-disfruta cuñada - sorprendida miro a Ruby que la empujo hacia la puerta recién abierta. Una vez dentro tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar y la música que parecía resonar allí, parecía que en lugar del vestíbulo estuviera en una pista de baile decorada de una forma muy similar al baile que tuvieron el primer año como cazadoras. Sin comprender que ocurría se adentró más hasta ver al equipo JNPR, CFVY, SSSN todos vestidos de forma formal en aquel lugar.

-Blake-

Su corazón salto en su pecho al reconocer la voz.

Girándose despacio como con miedo a que si lo hacía demasiado rápido todo esto de desvaneciera observo los intensos ojos violetas que la miraban con nerviosismo y algo más que no supo identificar inmediatamente. El vestido negro que llevaba Yang se abrazaba a sus curvas de una forma que le cortó la respiración pero podría haber llevado un saco de patatas y seguiría viéndola de la misma forma.

-¿me concedes este baile?-

Asintiendo con emoción contenida se dejó abrazar por la cintura por los brazos cálidos de yang, meciéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música paso sus manos por su cuello hasta acariciar suavemente la nuca de la rubia. Formando un abrazo intimo que conmovió a todos los presentes, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yang se dejo invadir por el calor de su aura sin importarle que escuchara su ronroneo, habían creado una atmósfera mágica entre ellas dos como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte en el que solo importaba la sincronía con que movían sus cuerpos a un ritmo que resultaba hipnótico a ojos de los espectadores allí presentes.

\- Blake- elevando la mirada tuvo que contenerse para no besar esos labios que la volvían loca - sé que soy una idiota que no merezco tu perdón pero no podía dejar las cosas así - tras un breve debate interno fundiendo sus miradas la rubia pareció vencer su nerviosismo - se que tenía miedo por lo que pudieran pensar los demás pero todos lo que me importan están aquí y parecen estar de acuerdo- echando una rápida mirada a su alrededor volvió a mirar a Yang encogiéndose ante su abrumadora mirada llena de sentimiento - esta vez seré egoísta así que Blake Belladonna ¿te quedarías conmigo y serias mi gatito?-

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción contenida se lanzó encima de Yang haciendo que cayeran al suelo mientras se besaban con pura emoción e intensidad, el momento era simplemente perfecto hasta que las ovaciones pronto fueron sustituidas por un carraspeo de cierta heredera para que guardaran algo de ese afecto para la intimidad de su habitación.

-claro que quiero Yang- volviendo a besar a su recién declarada rubia explosiva detectó un ligero sabor a alcohol.

\- lo siento, es que estaba nerviosa que he tenido que beber un poco para calmarme-

-no me importa Yang porque es _el sabor de tu bebida_ -

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí mi primera historia, espero que hayáis disfrutado aunque sea un poco de leyendo así como yo escribiéndola.**

 **Enserio chicos y chicas gracias por la gran acogida que ha tenido, no me esperaba que fuera tan bien. Puede parecer un mero formalismo pero como dije en la anterior nota de autora pero gracias a vosotros se debe que esto este escrito y terminado, por todos vosotros que me habéis seguido incluidos hasta los que leen desde el lado oscuro de fanfiction ocultos tras el anonimato jajaja**

 **Gracias por darme una oportunidad ^^**

 **Para los que me habéis dejado comentarios deciros que el paquete de galletas llegara en breves, fueron escasos milímetros los que salvaron mi vida de ser atravesada por la guadaña de Ruby pero por vosotros vale la pena.**

 **Nos volveremos a leer palabra de una Stark.**

 _ **Winter is coming**_ **(además de verdad porque últimamente en clase parezco un cubo de hielo con patas).**


End file.
